Loving With A Damaged Heart
by Lost2Paradise
Summary: 13 year old Faethe has fallen head over heels for a boy named Jack. The problem? He just happens to be a few years older than her and not to mention her brothers BEST FRIEND. Forbidden fruit, non-mythology.
1. Jack

"Jack! Jack!" I called out, running down Summerfeild drive, looking for the blonde haired teen. In one hand I was clutching a small black device, the cell phone he had forgotten at my house. The other hand was fisted tightly over my heart, beating laboriously from the stress of running. Ever since I could recall I'd had a heart problem, preventing me from doing anything strenuous like sports, running, or even playing with other kids my age. It stunted me a bit socially but I lead a relatively full and happy life so I couldn't really complain. Shaking myself out of my reverie I kept running despite the tug of my heart and the burn of exhaustion. This was the most exercise I'd done in my life and it served as a wake up call as to how out of shape I truly was. Ignoring my stamina, or lack there of, I called out for Jack again. Not seeing him further down the street I decided I'd have better luck going down west Jefferson.

"Jack!" I turned another corner just to, quite literally, run into the boy I'd been searching for.

He straightened easily back into his previous vertical position and offered a hand which I took gratefully, trying to regain my breath and a bit of poise.

"J-jack y-you for-got your phone." My sentence came out quiet and broken but he had heard it, thank god. His reaction for a moment was nothing but a blank stare directed at his phone that I was now holding out until something seemed to click in his mind and he grabbed it and my hand with a smile. "Thank-you Draga Mea but you didn't have to exert yourself like this just for me." The light reprimand, if you could even call it that, was made even less serious with the use of his nickname for me. His eyes shone with worry while his voice was soft and gentle; carrying a smooth, rhythmic undertone that could enchant anyone who heard it, a Siren's song with no threat. To put it one way, once more I was star-struck by the boy in front of me. I looked down, not able to stand the intensity of his deep Hazel orbs that seemed to be searching for something. While his tone was light diverting, his eyes were not. Not letting me off that easily, he tilted my face back towards his with a gentle hand under my chin. He seemed to have found something in my own eyes that settled a question not spoken, for he lent back up to his full height and dropped his hand to mine.

"Come on, I'll take you back home. You've probably gotten quite a bit father than you've realized." I blushed at that and the feel of his hand wrapped securely around mine, but took a moment to survey my surroundings.

'He's right, I've never even been here before. I thought I was still on Jefferson.' I realized idly. My mind was more occupied by the fact that I was walking home, hand in hand, with the most heartbreakingly perfect boy I could ever hope to meet. As I watched the sparrows and finches fly by, the gardens full of petunias and snapdragons blow in the light autumn breeze and the children of all age, race, and religion play together the burden that was so often on my heart lifted a bit allowing a light, airy feeling to envelope me. I smiled widely and started humming a nameless tune. My eyes lit up as we neared a park close to my neighborhood. I wanted to go so badly but I remembered I was only allowed if there was someone with me, and Jack was only walking me home. The tune died and my mood dampened, I allowed a childish pout to find its way onto my lips. As we got to the entrance Jack stopped, I tilted my head to show my confusion. Was he offering to stay and play with me? I didn't even have to ask what we were doing because he picked that exact moment to pull me gently onto the soft grass and towards the swings. We got on and began swinging, I swung higher and higher each time. My breath was becoming quick and heavy again from the activity when I felt a push from behind and saw Jack accelerating me to the highest safe height. Giggles rang through the air as he stopped and I slowed to a static position. After that we went on the slide, monkey bars, and the metal dome. I was having the most fun I'd had in a long time and Jack was watching with an amused smile when a song rang out.

'_**On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light-**_**' It was cut off when Jack flipped open his phone.**

"**Hello?" he greeted, after a moment of the other person talking he sighed. **

"**Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." he closed the device with a small 'snap' and turned to smile down at me once more. **

"**I have to get home so lets get you to yours now ok?" I looked down, reluctant to leave, when a thought struck me hard, **

'**I'm being selfish. Really I'm lucky he's here at all. He didn't have to walk me home or play with me but here he is.' In a sudden burst of boldness I took his hand like he had with mine earlier and set off at a casual pace. This seemed to slightly surprise him but he just smiled and gripped my hand more firmly. As we walked I zoned out once more, only aware of the boy next to me and our intertwined hands. 'What would others think if they saw us?' I wondered, **

'**Would they think that we're together?' My cheeks heated up in a soft blush at the thought. If Jack noticed he probably just passed it off as an aftereffect from all the activity I've had today. **

'**No, its not likely, he is 16 and im only 12. They'd probably think he's my older brother, maybe a cousin or friend, but not a boyfriend.' Vaguely I realized that we had stopped and that Jack was leaning down towards me with his hands on my shoulders. **

"**Draga Mea. Draga Mea, you're home." Snapping out of it I saw that the house we were in front of was in fact mine. I looked down sadly and a chuckle emitted from Jack, making my cheeks once more flush a light rosy color. He made me look him in the eyes, like he did last time, with a hand on my chin.**

"**Draga Mea, its not goodbye forever you know." he told me, his voice (like always) soft and honey sweet. I forced out an embarrassed 'I know' before he embraced me. Without a second thought I hugged back tightly and buried my face in his chest, still not wanting him to go. **

"**I'll make you a promise ok? Am I trustworthy enough that you'll believe I'll keep it?" he asked, holding me at half an arm's length. I nodded looking into those honest hazel eyes and had a hard time finding my way out. He gave me a dazzling smile, not helping my case, **

"**Ok then. I promise you that I'll come over as much as I possibly can. Also no matter what I'll always just be a phone call or e-mail away. So, if you ever need me, I'll be there." The sincerity in his voice and eyes told me that he really meant it but no one can know what might happen in the future. Despite my cynical thoughts I found myself nodding and answering softly with an honest **

"**I believe you." I did believe him, wholeheartedly, and would continue to believe until he gave me ample reason not to. With one last hug and a goodbye he left, leaving me to a new swarm of thoughts. That night I slept fitfully, my dreams filled with images of him and I. Too early the next morning my mother woke me. **

"**Faethe you have to get up now, we have a guest and I don't want you sleeping if he or your brothers want to watch TV.**

"**Huh?" I opened my eyes to see the living room's light décor and felt the rough couch beneath me. **

'**Oh yea, I fell asleep watching a Korean drama. Wait visitor? He? That mean Jack's here!' Just as I came to that conclusion my brothers, Jerry who was 17, and Matt who was 16, walked in followed closely by Jack, wearing loose fitting jeans, a band tee, and black and red converse. Compared to my brothers' shorts and baggy shirts he looked like a clothing model, all outfitted and waiting for the photographer's order. I nearly drooled, instead though I blinked up at them as Matt threw the covers off of me, revealing the boxer bottoms and a matching tank with rainbows, hearts, an lips on them. **

"**Matt!" I whined embarrassed and now cold. Jer awed at my curled up form and scooped me up before depositing me on the loveseat. As if completing some sort of chain of relocation,(my own) Jack recovered me with a blanket and flashed me a smile before all three of them plopped down on the couch and Matt turned on the wrestling channel, I was so out of there. **

"**If any of you need to go to the bathroom do it now, 'cause I'm going to take a shower ok?" I threw over my shoulder and turned the corner to my room. As I stripped and slid on my red Sakura tree bath robe a weird question came to me, **

'**Why does Jack call me Draga Mea? Does it mean something? Oh god! What if it means little sister or something?' With my mental freak out going on I almost ran right into the person who filled my head, occupying almost every thought I'd had that day. I gave a small **

'**EEP!' in surprise earning another chuckle from the blonde. My previous thoughts were pushed back and I pouted blowing a piece of hair out of my face, **

"**What's so funny?" I asked. My words came out slightly slurred as a result of me trying to keep pouting as I spoke. **

"**You." was his reply as he brushed the rest of the offending hair behind my ear, his hand grazing my cheek as he did so. I fought hard to keep down a blush and he tapped my nose. **

"**You know, if you keep making that expression your face like that it will freeze like that. Not that I mind, it IS kind of cute but it doesn't quite fit you." **

'**Whaaaat?' my head screamed and a cheesy grin planted itself on my heated facial features. 'Looks like the blush won this time.' I thought and made a quick escape into the confines of the bathroom before he could notice my escalation at him calling me cute. I rushed through my shower wanting to see Jack again, although in a much less embarrassing situation. Within 15 minutes of escaping I was back in my room and getting dressed to, inevitably, get myself into a situation just like this last one. "Jerrryy!" I called and glomped him from behind then just hanging from his back. **

"**What is it baby girl?" he asked, probably wanting to know why there was a 'parasite'-Matt's words not mine- on his back. **

"**Imma Koala!" I cheered making 'Om Nom Nom' sounds like I was eating a bamboo leaf, which his hair currently played the role of. He laughed along with Matt and Jack but our fun was cut short when the doorbell rang. **

"**Umm I'll get it?" I volunteered, confused as to who it could be since the usual visitors were already here. The boys traded glances and Jack stood up. **

"**I'll come with you I guess, these guys are getting pretty boring." he joked. Together we walked to the door. I was too short to see through the peephole so I just flung the door open to see a man 21 years old with shaggy brown hair, a muscular build, and loving green eyes. Quite unsurprisingly he was dressed in some baggy camo pants and a random graphic tee, with the usual Nike shoes. He frowned teasingly at me, **

"**What have I told you about just opening the door without knowing who it is?" I frowned back, "Not to. I guess you were right to say that, don't want undesirables getting in." with that I slammed the door in his face.**


	2. Halfassed explinations

The 'intruder' as I now dubbed him knocked again and Jack answered seeing that I wouldn't. He stepped inside and without giving me a chance to protest, he knelt down and hugged me close to him.

"I'm so sorry Fae, I shouldn't have-" he began.

"You just left! No goodbye, no warning! You could have called at least! Now you just show up out of nowhere and act like it's nothing! I can't believe you!" I half yelled, half sobbed. He kept his hold tight even as I started hitting his chest in frustration. Matt and Jer soon came running in wondering what happened. When they saw the person I was clinging to their eyes widened.

"K-kyle!" Jer asked, the intruder also known as Kyle waved a hand still trying to comfort me, "Hey little bro." he greeted. Jack relaxed slightly and his frown lifted a little, it was only by coincidence I noticed it.

'What's wrong with Jack?' though before I had time to ponder it I fell prey to lethargy, exhausted from the emotional stress.

"I'll watch her while you catch up." a deep voice offered and I was transferred into a different, warmer pair of arms that held me carefully. With the added warmth I fell into a light sleep, not knowing what happened after that. I yawned, what I guessed was quite some time later judging by how well rested I felt, and opened my eyes. Blinking owlishly I realized I was in my room, in my bed in fact, with Jack sitting next to me reading one of my mangas. His attention turned towards me and he smiled,

"Sleeping beauty awakens." he commented softly. I blushed and sat up straightening my clothes and hair.

"Haha." I laughed sarcastically,

"If I'm sleeping beauty then are you my prince charming?" I was joking of course but my heart started beating faster anyway.

"Only if you want me to be." he sent a playful wink my way and I nearly fainted. The only thing that stopped me was a knock on the door.

"Fayette(little fairy) can I come in?" Kyle's voice called out quietly, in case I was still asleep. "No." I replied childishly and crossed my arms but he came in anyway. Finally awake enough to be immature about it I pouted and buried my face in Jack's stomach, hugging his waist tightly. I was quite comfortable when Jack sighed,

"Come on Faethe, he's your brother. You should at least give him a chance to explain." he untangled me gently and sat me in front of him.

"Bu-" I was still shocked that he'd called me by my name instead of Draga Mea. Slightly dramatically I crossed my arms and waited for my eldest brother to talk.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just left like that. Things were…complicated, and I had to leave in a hurry." He knelt in front of the bed, now shorter than I was. His eyes were honest and regretful, so much so that I had to close my own.

"Look at me baby girl." he ordered. Out of a deep respect and years of doing what he told me I peered up at him, tears already clouding my eyes.

"Oh. Don't cry. It's ok, I'm here now. I won't leave again, I promise." he cooed stroking my hair. I calmed down considerably, enough to regain some composure and not want to look stupid in front of Jack anyway. I pulled away slowly and scooted back closer to Jack to make more room for Kyle on the bed.

"So where DID you go?" I asked after a while of a mildly comfortable silence. He looked reluctant to answer and I was afraid he wouldn't tell me.

"Another time Fay. Another time, and tell me who this mysterious stranger is."

'Yupp he avoided that nicely.' my first thought as to how I should answer him was a sarcastic remark or a to tell him a story of Jack and I being together. I nearly told him the latter but I realized couldn't lie to him even after all this time.

"He's our friend. Matt and Jer's _best friend actually." I finally said. He lifted a brow, _

"_So he's your friend too?" the question was normal enough but the way he said it made me feel like he didn't believe that was the extent of it, which it wasn't. _

"_Yea. What do you want me to say? That we're secretly dating and plan on moving to Missouri to elope when I turn 18?" I snapped but soon regretted it when I saw his expression. _

"_Sorry I just- I don't know I guess I'm being a bit cranky." I muttered by way of apology. He hugged me and smiled, I hope that meant he didn't mind. _

"_Well come on let's go join the others before they burn the house down shall we?" he suggested. Jack put down my manga and stood with me, _

"_You can keep it until you finish you know." I offered. He grinned, _

"_Heh thanks dr-Faethe. Since I'm staying the night could I come and get it later? I don't want to lose it or anything in the meantime." _

'_Smile at me like that again and you can do whatever.' I wanted to say but instead just smiled back answering with a _

'_Sure.' The three of us made our way to the family room and saw Jer and Matt wrestling on the floor. _

"_Ok you two break it up." Kyle commanded, playing peace keeper as per usual. The two looked at each other with equally mischievous grins then tackled him, including him in the fray. I sat on the couch and watched half expecting Jack to join though it seemed he was more inclined to watch then participate, as was I. _

"_Who do you think will win?" I asked._

"_Kyle." he said looking thoughtful. _

"_Knew you'd say that. I'd say Jer's going to win." he shrugged and we watched as it drew to a close._

"_Ha!" Jer cried from on top of the dog pile, _

"_The great Jerry wins again." I laughed as Jack looked to me for an explanation. _

"_Hey." I said, _

"_He may be the shortest but he's also the best wrestler is the family." The ruffians joined us on the couch, if there was ever anything I'd learned from living with boys its that you can fit endless amounts of people in cars and on couches. Matt sat on the left arm rest with Jer on the actual cushion closest to him, then Kyle, Jack, and finally me on the right arm rest. _

"_Comfy." I commented lightly shifting so I sat tailor style. Jack gave me a look, _

"_Well it is, and this way no one will boot me off the couch unlike when your sitting lower on the cushions." He seemed to consider that for a moment and nodded in agreement when Jer was pushed off, not Matt. Some movie came on lifetime which seemed to shut us up for a while, a good 2 hours at least which is really saying something with my brothers' attention span. The peace was finally shattered when the credits came on with Jer saying how pathetic the main male character was for crying several times through out the movie._

"_Hey just cause he has strong emotions unlike you heartless robots doesn't mean he's pathetic. I mean would you cry if one of us died or if the girl you loved left you?" the two things I said were rather contradictory but still made my point clearly enough._

"_Guys I'm home!" my mother called from the front door. She had gone out earlier to visit our Great Aunt Marie who was sick. She mainly kept her company and helped her with the more strenuous things like laundry or walking her dog, a big Saint Bernard named Poodle. Jer and Matt would take turns going over and I'd go with them, I couldn't help much but I could at least keep her company. She was my favorite aunt, mainly because she always had funny stories about when she was my age to tell me and no matter what I'd tell her she would keep it secret. She hadn't known Kyle was here so when he walked to the front to greet her I covered my ears in anticipation of the yelling to come. Sure enough it did, louder than I thought, making me flinch. Another set of warmer hands covered mine and I looked to see Jack smiling grimly at me. I smiled back in thanks, sure that if I said it without being able to hear myself it would come out loud and horrible sounding. Too soon his hands left mine and I found that it was mostly quiet in the living room, she must be past the anger and onto the 'glad he's back stage.' like I am. _

"_Hm. I didn't expect her to be that loud." Matt commented rubbing his ears like he'd gone deaf. "Yea she must have really been pis-mad." Jer corrected with a glance towards me. I hated it when they did that, I already knew the words and was used to hearing them so it really didn't matter. Yet they still felt the need to sensor themselves and it made me feel like a little kid, not that I'm an adult but still. I sighed in annoyance under my breath doubting they'd change that even if I told them every time they corrected themselves. Jack even did it though I felt it was more because my brothers would chew him out for it if he didn't. My mind wandered off, fantasizing about the male next to me. I knew it would never work between us but I couldn't help but to hope. He was 16, I'm only 13. He probably wants more mature, smarter girls. I'm even immature for a girl my age. My friends are always talking about making out and 'bases' while I couldn't even think of such things without blushing horribly. I thought just kissing and being together was enough but apparently not. If that was what girls my age talked about, imagine what girls his age do! I almost never talk to girls older then me, only guys because with my brothers friends I've gotten used to them. I haven't talked to a girl their age since Jack's sister came over to get him. _

"_Uh Fay? Fayette. Ground control to major Tom? Are you in there?" Jer was in front of me waving a hand in my face. _

"_Yea what and what's with the music reference?" I asked mildly annoyed from being broken out of my musings. _

"_Dinner dummy. Come and get it while it's still there. You know how fast pizza goes in this house." he informed. My eyes got wide,_

"_Hehe pizza-pizza. Do I get a ride?" I wheedled giving him my pest puppy eyes. He glanced at me, then the kitchen, then back. _

"_Ok fine just this once." I hopped on and just like that the serious mood that had been hanging over me like a storm cloud since earlier vanished. He dropped me off on the counter by the boxes of different pizza, _

"_Here's your stop miss, thank you for choosing Jeremiah airlines. Please have a good day." I giggled. Looking in each box I found the pepperoni and grabbed a slice. Everyone was standing around the kitchen, or in Matt's case sitting, chowing down on the Italian goodness. Mum walked in and maneuvered through the teenage bodies, grabbing her own slice of the three cheese. _

"_So how do you guys like it? I thought I'd try a new place just to mix it up a bit." she asked. We all nodded with a few comments here and there, as she walked out Jack called after her, _

"_Thanks for the food Misses Mitchels!" she gave a mum-like response along the lines of having to keep him fed cause he looked like a twig. We all laughed and finished up our food fest before heading to Matt's room, me hitching another ride, this time on Jack's back. _

"_So what do you guys wanna do?" Matt asked flopping down on his bed, only to have Jer and Kyle lay on top of him. Jack set me down and I sat on the floor in front of the bed, nestling down on top of some blankets and pillows. _

"_How about a movie?" I suggested after a while of silence. Jer jumped up excitedly, _

"_Yea we still haven't seen the new Saw movie!" he cried then took off to look for it. At the mention of Saw my eyes grew wide and I knew I was in for a long night. He came back not too long later but Kyle still complained about how slow he was. The movie went in, the lights off and Jack somehow found his way into my blanket nest next to me. By the time the first person was trying to get out and win Jigsaw's 'game' I was half hidden under the blankets. When someone got their ribs popped open I'd had enough and buried my face in Jack's shoulder. His attention seemed to finally avert from the gore and to my nearly completely hidden form. He wrapped his arms around me, and stroked my hair giving me a smile that made my heart melt and my fear of the movie ebb away till it just seemed like a bad dream. He kept his eyes locked with mine and I can honestly say that I saw something in his eyes for me. It might not have been the kind of thing I felt for him, but it was something. I wanted to stay like that forever but the fates were against me and in minutes I was asleep._

"_Aww how cute." a voice cooed. _

"_He better not have tried anything." another growled. _

"_I think it's adorable but he's got to go now so we have to wake them up." this one sounded more feminine and kinder but I was warm and comfortable and I didn't want to get up any time soon. A gentle hand shook me trying to wake me but I just curled closer to the warm thing next to me, which I assumed was maybe another bunch of blankets or something. _

"_Come on Faethe, Jack wake up." the female spoke again. The blankets shifted next to me and a breeze blew on my neck. A yawn came from above me and I whined a little at all the noises disturbing my sleep. The blankets moved again and the warmth around my waist disappeared making me shiver and finally open my eyes. The first thing I saw was someone's shirt, _

'_Hm looks like the one Jack was wearing yesterday.' I realized slowly. I raised my head a little only to have Jack's face inches from mine. My eyes widened as I finally took in the situation, _

"_S-sorry." I stuttered scooting away a little to make some space between us. There was laughing from the other side of the room. We looked over to see my brothers and Jack's older sister, Maria at the door watching. I stood up and ducked out of the room before they could tease us too much. The first thing I did was throw on some clean clothes before dragging a brush though my hair and making sure I didn't have dry drool or anything on my face. Satisfied to an extent I headed back to Matt's room where I head voices coming from. Maria was outside his, now closed, door leaning against the wall. When she saw me her eyes lit up and she grinned. _

"_Hey. Did you sleep well?" The teasing comment made my face heat up like I knew it would and looked down to try to mask it. She chuckled, _

"_Sorry Faethe, just kidding. Though you two looked really cute all cuddled up together." I eased up a bit at her light demeanor, I had only met her once before so I felt a little shy but she seemed really nice. _

"_It's ok, and just Faye is alright." I corrected, getting another giggle from her._

"_Ok Faye it is." she agreed, _

"_But really how have you been? I haven't seen you since last year. You seemed so nice, I hope those boys didn't corrupt you too much.." _

"_Hey! I resent that, Fayette is very precious to us and like he-heck were going to let her be corrupted!" Jer objected loudly stepping out of the bedroom. I sighed again at the censoring, _

"_No they haven't actually, as you can see I'm pretty well sheltered here." My comment was heavily laced with sarcasm it somewhat true, sure they censored themselves but seriously, when you live with 3 boys you're bound to pick up a few things you shouldn't._


End file.
